


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Marry Me

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mormor fluff! <3 Sebastian gives his boss a birthday gift, and that changes everything~~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Marry Me

“AND WHO DOES HE EVEN THINK–?!” Jim shouting on his phone was normal…but never a good sign.

Sebastian paused in the middle of the hallway to listen to his boss shouting at some unfortunate sap. Sebastian would wait. Honestly, he had been waiting this long, what was five more minutes?

He glanced at the tiny box in his hands, trying to hide the trembling there. He was going to do it…today. Why today? Well, it was Jim’s birthday. And Jim wasn’t exactly a birthday kind of person, so maybe this would change that?

Sebastian wasn’t sure. 

He was hoping. 

He’d been working extra long hours for his boss, working very hard and squirrelling away every single cent. It hadn’t gone unnoticed, Jim had asked him what he was doing a number of times, but Sebastian was good at keeping a secret.

Mostly because he so rarely said anything at all.

Jim liked that.

The strong silent type.

Jim’s shouting reached a fever pitch, “SHUT UP!! YOU DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” There was a pause and then a near silent beeping as the call was cut off. “MORAN!”

Sebastian jumped, stuffing his hands in his pockets with the little box, and hurried into the room. He poked his head in, eyebrows raised in his customary questioning way.

Jim was flustered. His hair was out of place. His cheeks were flushed. He was murderous…and Sebastian couldn’t help but lick his lips. Nothing like a murderous boss to turn on a psychotic ex-military man.

“I hate messengers.”

“Want me to shoot him?” Sebastian offered as he strolled over, trying to keep cool and calm as he traced his thumb over the velvet box in his pocket.

Jim nodded and flopped dramatically into the chair behind his desk with a sigh. He was eyeing his sniper suspiciously though, nothing got by Jim Moriarty. Not the odd posture of his usually calm and stoic henchman. He slowly drummed his fingers along the desktop.

“You’re up to something.”

Sebastian feigned indignation, “What? No–”

“What’s that there?”

“What?”

“In your pocket, what is–?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s my birthday, don’t you dare add to this shit–”

“It’s your birthday? Really? No idea–”

Sebastian was slowly making his way around the desk as they rapidly bantered back and forth. Jim was trying not to smile, he liked stupid banter with Sebastian…because Sebastian was quick witted for someone who pretended to be only a dog of war.

“Sebastian Moran–”

“Jim Moriarty. Marry me?”

Sebastian took a knee, his hand coming out of his pocket and pulling out the tiny velvet box. 

Jim blinked. 

He couldn’t move.

All he could do was stare down at the man kneeling there holding a tiny box. “What–?”

“Marry me.”

Jim blinked. Again.

Sebastian opened the tiny box to display the ring to his boss, it was something only Jim would love. A beautiful diamond skull on a black and silver band. It had cost Sebastian every penny he’d saved…but he thought it was worth it to see the way the diamond sparkled in Jim’s eyes.

Jim’s jaw dropping and the small gasp was a bonus.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Sebastian.”

“Jim?”

Jim reached out to nearly touch the ring, he looked at Sebastian again, then reached forward to grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him close. Sebastian didn’t have  a chance to react as Jim’s lips smashed, clumsily, into his. He winced, but the pain was quickly forgotten as Jim kissed him and mumbled. 

“Of course you’d ask on my fucking birthday!”

“It’ll make a better anniversary.” Sebastian pulled back, “You are saying yes, right?”

Jim could have smacked him, but he nodded and pulled Sebastian in closer for a kiss again. 


End file.
